Prokurator Alicja Horn/22
Rozdział 22 Julka tuliła się w ramionach Druckiego i na jego jasnej marynarce łzy jej znaczyły się wielu ciemnymi plamami. - Jestem podła, panie Janku, jestem najpodlejszą z podłych, pan powinien brzydzić się mną, pogardzać... Ale ja tak bałam się o pana. Alicja po tej wiadomości, że pan tu nie wróci, bardzo się zmieniła. Ja ją powinnam kochać i może nawet kocham, ale nie mogę... nie mogę... - Nie becz, mała - starał się ją uspokoić - jaka jesteś, taka jesteś i nie wyrywaj sobie włosów z głowy, a staraj się zawsze być sobą. To grunt. Jesteś jeszcze diabelnie smarkata i z wiekiem zmądrzejesz. - Nie brzydzi się pan mną? - chlipała. - Ach, ty dzieciaku. Przecież wiesz, że pasjami cię lubię. - A nie gniewa się pan, że depeszowałam? - Nie gniewam się, chociaż zrobiłaś niemądrze. - I nieuczciwie - westchnęła. - Uczciwie czy nieuczciwie, na tym się już nie znam - zaśmiał się - o to zapytaj kogoś innego. Ale niemądrze. - Panie Janku, a Alicję pan... kocha?... - Mówiłem ci, że nie. - Mój drogi, mój jedyny!... Więc i nie martwi się pan, że się teraz z nią nie zobaczył? - Dziewczyno! Nie róbże mi piły drewnianej o jednym zębie! Nie martwię się niczym. Robi to za mnie pewien uprzejmy koń. - Koń? - Tak. On ma większą głowę, więc mu to łatwiej przychodzi. No, chodźmy na plażę. Julka nie ruszyła się i powiedziała, patrząc w ziemię: - A jednak... - Co tam jeszcze? - Jednak pan Alicję kochał... Panie Janku, pan przecież był jej kochankiem... - I cóż stąd? - A... a... moim nie... Wybuchnął śmiechem. - O, pan się ze mnie śmieje - schowała głowę pod jego marynarkę. - Ja wiem, że jestem nieładna! - Guzik wiesz! - rozgniewał się. - Zaraz ci podniosę spódniczkę i tak dam w skórę, że ci się Cape Town przypomni. - Cape Town - rozpromieniła się - gdzie głuptasów biją do trzeciej skóry? - Pamiętasz? - roześmiał się. - Widzisz ją! - O, ja pamiętam wszystko, wszystko. - Ejże? A wiesz, co się dzieje w Marsylii? - Naturalnie! - podskoczyła - tam kiedy ktoś mówi, że kłamie, to też kłamie, bo na pewno nie kłamał. Tak? - Brawo! A dlaczego ryby w Singapurze piją wodę? - Bo tam stoi szkocki garnizon, a ryby nie mają pieniędzy. - Patrzcie no! Jeszcze roczek edukacji, a mogłabyś w pantofelkach nocnych do ciotki Fanny na... - ...śniadania chodzić! - dokończyła triumfalnie i roześmieli się oboje. Do późnej nocy siedzieli na tarasie i rozmawiali, a wczesnym rankiem Drucki odjechał. Z tego, co dowiedział się od Julki, wywnioskował, że Alicja, nie zastawszy go w Warszawie, powróci na Hel. Na pewno Zośka musiała jej powiedzieć, dokąd wyjechał. Pragnął uniknąć spotkania z Alicją. Wiedział, że będzie miał przykrą przeprawę i cieszył się, że znowu jej nie spotka. Po drodze jego "Fould" psuł się dwa razy. Dlatego dopiero nad ranem przyjechał do Warszawy i był tak zmachany, że zaraz położył się spać, zostawiwszy wóz na ulicy. Obudził się późno. W sąsiednim pokoju krzątała się Zośka. Musiało już być po południu. - Zośka! - zawołał. - Ojej - powiedziała, stając w drzwiach - pewno obudziłam pana?! - Nie, sam się obudziłem. Która to? - Już po drugiej - zbliżyła się i oparła kolanami o łóżko. - Wyspał się pan? Zapytał ją, czy podczas jego nieobecności nikt nie przychodził. Zośka zdała dokładną relację z wszystkich wizyt, jedynie o bytności Alicji opowiedziała półsłówkami, nie wspominając o tym, że Alicja czytała depeszę. - Taka ładna, a taka wredna - zakończyła swoje sprawozdanie. - Wredna? Co to znaczy wredna? - A czy ja wiem - wzruszyła ramionami. Roześmiał się i zagarnąwszy jej nogi położył obok siebie. Ta dziewczyna wprost skandalicznie działała na jego zmysły. I ten zapach mleka i cząbrów... I ta prostota pożądliwości... Sprawiało to, że po każdym uścisku nie tylko nie nabierał do niej uczucia przykrej obcości, lecz przeciwnie - opanowywała go chęć tkliwych pieszczot i mówienia jej rzeczy miłych, wyrazów czułych i uśmiechniętych. Właśnie oparty łokciem o poduszkę tłumaczył to Zośce, wpatrując się w jej zaróżowioną twarz i w rozchylone szybkim oddechem usta, gdy w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. - Kogo diabli niosą - przerwał sobie. - Otworzę i zobaczę - podniosła się, poprawiła naprędce włosy i perkalową sukienkę, która była niemożliwie wygnieciona. Łowił uchem odgłos jej bosych stóp, później szczęk zamka w otwieranych drzwiach i zmieszane głosy. - Ki diabeł? - pomyślał. Niemal w tejże chwili do sypialni wpadła Alicja. - Boh! - krzyknęła. - Ta pani odepchnęła mnie i weszła przemocą - zawołała Zośka wzburzonym głosem. Twarz Druckiego ściągnęła się. - Zośka - powiedział twardo - proszę iść do domu. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, lecz nie odezwała się. Obrzuciła tylko Alicję nienawistnym spojrzeniem i wyszła. - Boh! - powtórzyła Alicja. Drucki odrzucił kołdrę, nałożył pantofle i poprawiwszy piżamę, wstał: - Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał stłumionym głosem. - Boh! Tak mnie witasz? - Witam cię tak, jak ty tu weszłaś. - Boh! - No cóż powtarzasz - zirytował się - Boh i Boh! Zapalił papierosa i nie patrząc na nią, usiadł na parapecie okna. - Ta dziewka - wyrzuciła ze ściśniętego gardła - ta dziewka jest twoją kochanką! Wzruszył ramionami - Dobrą znalazłeś dla mnie rywalkę - dodała z ironią. - O co ci chodzi? - zapytał obojętnie. - Boh! Jak ty do mnie mówisz? Czym zasłużyłam na ten ton i na te obraźliwe słowa? - Przepraszam cię, rzeczywiście nie byłem zbyt uprzejmy - zreflektował się - ale wytrąciło mnie z równowagi twoje wtargnięcie tu. Przepraszam. Zbliżył się do niej i pocałował ją w rękę. Usiadła na najbliższym krześle i patrzyła nań oczyma pełnymi niepokoju. - Po co przyjechałaś z Helu? - zapytał tak, jakby nie był ciekaw odpowiedzi. - Boh! Ty mnie nie kochasz?! - zawołała - Ty już mnie nie kochasz! Milczał. - Powiedz... powiedz... dlaczego? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego?! Czy dałam ci jakiś powód, czy się zmieniłam? - Nie - zaprzeczył - nie zmieniłaś się. Wcale się nie zmieniłaś. Ty w ogóle nie możesz się zmienić. - Mówisz to tonem wyrzutu? - Czy ja wiem, Al? W każdym razie nie wyrzutu. Nigdy nikomu nie robię wyrzutów i sam nie znoszę, by mnie je robiono. Nie znoszę! Alicja chwyciła go za rękę: - Czekaj, Boh, tu nie chodzi o scenę. Przyszłam po prostu dowiedzieć się, czy... czy... nie masz już dla mnie dawnego uczucia?... Ponieważ nic nie odpowiedział, przycisnęła jego rękę do piersi jakimś kurczowym ruchem: - Boh, Boh, ty wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, że jesteś całą moją radością, całym moim życiem. Ty to musisz wiedzieć! Ja nie mogę cię utracić! Nie mogę! Boh, czy ty mnie rozumiesz? - Nie rozumiem - wybuchnął - nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, jak można od kogokolwiek żądać, by przestał być sobą! - Nie żądam tego. - Owszem. Żądasz, bym zrezygnował z wolności, z wolności, która właśnie jest mną. Jest moją treścią. - A pamiętasz, jak proponowałeś mi małżeństwo? - Nie przeczę - wzruszył ramionami. - Zatem?... - Nic zatem! Odmówiłaś mi wtedy. - Wtedy ci odmówiłam. Ale, przypuśćmy, dziś?... - Dajmy temu spokój, Al. Przecież jesteś dojrzałym człowiekiem i doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że dziś jest zupełnie inaczej. Zagryzła wargi do krwi, spojrzała nań dziwnie zwężonymi źrenicami. - Posłuchaj, Al - zaczął pojednawczo. - Znasz mnie dobrze. Wiesz, że nie potrafę znieść żadnych więzów, że są one przeciwne mojej naturze. Było nam dobrze razem. Przecież to prawda? Przynajmniej, jeżeli o mnie chodzi zachowam dla ciebie, Al, wiele ciepłych uczuć i wiele wdzięczności za tę cząstkę życia, za tę piękną cząstkę życia, którą byłaś dla mnie. Bo widzisz, nie trzeba... - Czekaj, Boh - przerwała mu - odpowiedz mi najpierw: czy wszystkim kobietom powtarzasz przy rozstaniu to samo? Umiesz to, zdaje się, na pamięć. - Niedobra jesteś, Al. Po co chcesz zatruć ironią i twoje, i moje wspomnienia. Skoro rozstajemy się... - Nie, nie! Nie rozstajemy się! - wybuchnęła. - To ty mnie chcesz porzucić, to ty mnie odpychasz! Wziął ją za rękę: - Uspokój się, Al, po co ten patos. - Patos? - zaśmiała się gorzko - ja ciebie kocham, Boh, ja ciebie ubóstwiam, bez ciebie nie potrafię żyć. Czy nie rozumiesz, że to musi być patetyczne... Ktoś chce mi ciebie odebrać, ale ja cię nie oddam, nie oddam za żadne skarby!... Oplotła go ramionami, rozpalonymi ustami przywarła do jego ust. Nie umiał wyzwolić się z tego uścisku, nie potrafił odsunąć od siebie tej kobiety, której piękność wprost go obezwładniała, a jej namiętność wywoływała burzę w jego zmysłach. - Pragnę cię, Boh, i ty mnie pragniesz, kocham cię do szaleństwa, Boh!... Ty moje szczęście, ty moje szczęście... Widzisz, widzisz, że nie wygasła i twoja miłość, że nie możesz wyrzec się mnie, Boh!... Jestem tak spragniona... I powiedz, powiedz, czy ty mnie nie pragniesz?... Uniósł ją w ramionach, a to, co nastąpiło, było najwymowniejszą odpowiedzią na jej pytanie. Jednakże odpowiedź tę podyktowały tylko zmysły. I teraz, siedząc w fotelu i patrząc, jak Alicja przed lustrem poprawia włosy, Drucki był zły na siebie. Słuchał tego, co mówiła, lecz z treści słów nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Myślał nad tym, w jaki sposób wytłumaczyć jej, że pomimo wszystko nie ma już powrotu do tych czasów, kiedy wypełniała mu życie. Nie mógł znaleźć wyrazów, którymi należało jej to wyjaśnić, czuł się skrępowany. Nie znosił tego! - Czemu nie odpowiadasz? - odwróciła się ku niemu. - Przepraszam, nie słyszałem. - Pytałam, kiedy jedziemy na Hel? - Nie pojadę. Zostanę już w Warszawie. Zatrzymują mnie interesy... Nie namawiała go. Przeciwnie, oświadczyła, że wobec tego i ona pojedzie tylko na kilka dni zlikwidować swoje sprawy nad morzem. Ani jednym słowem nie wspomniała o Julce. W dalszym ciągu nie wątpiła, że między nią a Druckim miał miejsce romans, jednakże była przekonana, że teraz, po porozumieniu z Bohdanem, skoro tylko pozbędzie się Julki z Warszawy, rzecz urwie się sama przez się. Alicja wiedziała, że Drucki zdradza ją także z innymi kobietami, lecz dość wierzyła w swój wdzięk i w swoją inteligencję, by mieć nadzieję opanowania sytuacji i wyeliminowania z jego życia nie tylko warunków, sprzyjających zdradzie, ale i wszystkich tęsknot do innych kobiet. Przede wszystkim postanowiła w ogóle zmienić swój stosunek do Druckiego, postanowiła zbliżyć się do jego spraw osobistych, poznać szczegółowo tryb jego zajęć, no i doprowadzić do tego, by wreszcie zamieszkali, jeżeli nie w jednym mieszkaniu, to w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie. Nie zraziła się nawet tym, że Drucki nie przyszedł na dworzec i wsiadając do pociągu, układała szczegółowo plany działania. Dla Julki zdecydowała się znaleźć posadę nauczycielki do dzieci gdziekolwiek na dalekich kresach. W żadnym razie nie zamierzała dłużej zajmować się wykształceniem tej złej dziewczyny, do której teraz, poza nienawiścią, nic nie czuła. Nie myślała też wdawać się z nią w żadne rozmowy, wyjaśnienia czy dyskusje. Po przyjeździe do "Godivy" oświadczyła Julce krótko: - Pakuj się. Jutro wracamy do Warszawy. Dziewczyna, jak zaobserwowała Alicja, musiała domyślać się, że jej podłość została odkryta, gdyż nawet nie próbowała powrócić do dawnej swobody stosunków. Milczała uparcie i była przygnębiona. Ilekroć, siedząc naprzeciw siebie w wagonie, spotykały się wzrokiem, Julka bladła, Alicja zaś powstrzymywała się, by nie rzucić jej w twarz słowa: żmija! Przyjechały późnym wieczorem i Alicja natychmiast przebrała się i pojechała do "Argentyny". Kazała dać sobie lożę i poprosić dyrektora Winklera. Nie była wcale dobrze usposobiona, lecz robiła wszystko, by Drucki czuł się w jej towarzystwie jak najweselej. Piła dużo wina i gdy około czwartej nad ranem wsiadali do "Foulda" oświadczyła, że nie potrafiłaby reszty nocy spędzić samotnie. - Jedźmy do ciebie, Boh, dobrze? Zgodził się. Zgodził się! Więc wszystko zaczyna układać się według jej przewidywań! I układało się przez kilkanaście dni. Alicja tymczasem odwiedziła wszystkie większe biura pośrednictwa pracy. Na razie nie było nic dla Julki odpowiedniego, wkrótce jednak miała się zwolnić posada nauczycielki - guwernantki do trzech małych dziewczynek u wzbogaconych chłopów na Wądołach, majątku położonym na krańcach Pińszczyzny, o czterdzieści kilometrów od najbliższej stacji kolejowej. Alicja uznała to za bardzo odpowiednie, a po powrocie do domu powiedziała Julce: - Chciałam ci zakomunikować, że w dalszym ciągu nie będę mogła cię kształcić. Jesteś już w tym wieku, kiedy korzystanie z obcej pomocy i życie na cudzy koszt jest usprawiedliwione tylko w wypadku posiadania pewnych praw moralnych do przyjmowania tego wszystkiego. Sądzę, że to rozumiesz? - Tak - odpowiedziała Julka drżącym głosem. - Otóż nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałabyś utrzymywać się sama. O znalezieniu w Warszawie posady, zapewniającej możliwość jakiej takiej egzystencji, oczywiście w obecnych czasach, mowy być nie może. Mam jednak nadzieję znalezienia czegoś dla ciebie na prowincji. Czy chcesz z tego skorzystać? - Tak - odpowiedziała. Była blada i usta jej drżały. Alicja skierowała się do wyjścia i zatrzymując się w drzwiach, dodała: - Będziesz nauczycielką do trzech dziewczynek w prywatnym domu na wsi. Wprawdzie to poniekąd odludzie, ale i tam przy twoim talencie można znaleźć kochanka. Tego dnia wieczorem Alicja słyszała przez drzwi stłumiony płacz Julki, lecz nie wzruszyło jej to wcale. Urlop Alicji skończył się właśnie nazajutrz po tej rozmowie i od rana urzędowała w sądzie. Powitano ją z radością. Zwłaszcza prokurator Martynowicz był ucieszony, gdyż w kancelarii zalegało kilka trudniejszych spraw, których opracowanie zamierzał przekazać Alicji. Z prawdziwą rozkoszą pogrążyła się w pracy. Tu czuła się panią w świecie paragrafów, przepisów, niezliczonych arkuszy zeznań, protokołów, doniesień. Tu lepiej niż w życiu orientowała się w pobudkach czynów skomplikowanej psychiki ludzkiej i w chaosie poszlak. Tu na zimno, bezosobowo ustawiać mogła ludzi i szeregować fakty, jak pionki na szachownicy, z pełną świadomością skutków, przewidzianych w Kodeksie Karnym. Gdyby życie własne i życie osób nam bliskich można było tak opracować na ponumerowanych stronach, komentować notatkami inwigilacyjnymi, określić zeznaniami świadków... Bohdan... Ileż tajemnic kryje jego życie, tajemnic niedostępnych nawet dla niej... Spojrzała na zegarek: - już pierwsza, na pewno wstał. Co robi? Machinalnie wzięła słuchawkę telefonu i wymieniła numer. Słyszała, że podniesiono tubę i głos Druckiego, kończący jakieś zdanie: - ...żebyś mi tylko nie beczała. - Hallo! - To ja, Boh. Nie przeszkodziłam ci? - Ach, jak się masz. Cóż znowu... Odniosła wrażenie, że się zmieszał i nagle uczuła ostry ból w krtani. Była niemal pewna, że u niego jest Julka... Powiedziała, że ma masę roboty, że nie będzie mogła wyjść z Sądu przed trzecią i pożegnała go, udając dobry humor. W sekundę później połączyła się z domem. Odezwała się Józefowa. - Czy jest panna Julka? - zapytała Alicja. - Nie ma, proszę pani, będzie może godzina, jak wyszła. - A nie mówiła, dokąd idzie? - Nie, proszę pani. Tylko telefonowała, a później wyszła. Pewno do jakiejś koleżanki. - To dobrze. Niech Józefowa nie mówi panience, że ja dzwoniłam. Obiad o trzeciej. Do widzenia. Pośpiesznie zamknęła biurko, nałożyła kapelusz i zbiegła ze schodów. Tuż w pobliżu znalazła taksówkę i kazała jechać na Aleję Szucha. Gdy jednak auto ruszyło - zreflektowała się. - Jeżeli ma u siebie Julkę, albo inną kobietę, na pewno mnie nie wpuści i tylko narażę się na ośmieszenie w jego oczach, a kto wie, czy nie na ponowne zerwanie... Nie, to na nic. Zmieniła decyzję. Kazała szoferowi stanąć o dwa domy dalej, po drugiej stronie ulicy. Stąd doskonale widziała bramę domu Druckiego i musiała zauważyć każdego, kto by stamtąd wychodził. Szofer, który widocznie domyślił się celu tego postoju, z półuśmiechem obserwował ulicę, od czasu do czasu zerkając na swoją pasażerkę. Alicja czuła śmieszność własnej sytuacji, lecz za żadną cenę nie opuściłaby zajmowanej pozycji. Po upływie czterdziestu minut wyszli. Nie omyliła ją intuicja. Bohdan w jasnym garniturze i uczepiona do jego ramienia Julka... Żmija, żmija... - Wypędzę ją z domu, jak psa - pomyślała, zaciskając palce aż do bólu - jak psa!... Wysiadła i poszła pieszo do domu. Nie czuła żalu do Druckiego. Cała jej nienawiść i pragnienie zemsty skierowały się ku Julce. Oczywiście, Julka narzuca mu się ze swoją miłością... Żmija... Natychmiast po przyjściu do domu Alicja zatelefonowała do nauczycielskiego biura. Niestety, posada nie była jeszcze do objęcia. Najwcześniej za miesiąc ma się zwolnić. - Co począć, co począć - gorączkowo myślała Alicja, chodząc po pokoju. Nie mogła wyrzucić Julki na bruk, a zresztą ta wówczas zwróci się do Druckiego... Niepotrzebnie zabrała ją z Helu... Teraz koniecznie należy natychmiast uwolnić się od niej, koniecznie! Przy obiedzie nie zamieniły ani jednego słowa. Wstając od stołu, Alicja powiedziała: - Prosiłabym cię, byś unikała wychodzenia, gdy nie ma mnie w domu. Józefowa czasami musi zejść po zakupy i mieszkanie pozostaje bez opieki. - Dobrze - odpowiedziała Julka i przeszła do łazienki, skąd po chwili rozległ się plusk wody. - Bezwstydne zwierzę - pomyślała Alicja. Nazajutrz i w następne dni Alicja po kilka razy telefonowała do domu z Sądu, by sprawdzić, czy Julka stosuje się do jej zakazu. Julka rzeczywiście nie wychodziła. Natomiast nie ulegało wątpliwości, że telefonowała do Druckiego. Alicja kilkakrotnie miała zamiar rozmówić się z Bohdanem ostatecznie na temat Julki, lecz zawsze w ostatniej chwili rezygnowała w obawie znalezienia się w sytuacji, w której trzeba będzie kwestię postawić ultymatywnie. Przewidywała, że byłoby to równoznaczne z klęską, gdyż on w żadnym razie nie ustąpi, a ona ustąpić musi. Zresztą, na szczęście, Julka zaczęła chorować. Była blada, dostawała zawrotów głowy i mdłości. Alicja od niechcenia zaproponowała jej pójście do lekarza, lecz dziewczyna podziękowała i odmówiła: - Nic mi nie jest. - Tym lepiej - pomyślała Alicja - wkrótce zwolni się posada i pozbędę się tej żmii. Stało się jednak inaczej. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn